1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel composition of matter useful as a catalyst and/or catalyst base in hydrocarbon conversion reactions. More particularly, this invention relates to synthetic halloysite, its preparation and its use in hydrocarbon conversion reactions such as cracking, hydrocracking, hydrofining, desulfurization, and demetallization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Halloysite is a well-known kaolin clay mineral having the empirical formula Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 :2SiO.sub.2 :2H.sub.2 O. A complete chemical analysis for halloysite is given in the "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology," 2nd Edition, Vol. 5, page 545 (Interscience Publishers). Further descriptions concerning the properties and characteristics of naturally-occurring halloysite may be found in the literature such as, for example, Thomas F. Bates et al. (1950), Morphology and Structure of Endellite and Halloysite, The American Mineralogist, Vol. 35, pages 463-484; Thomas F. Bates et al., Further Observations on the Morphology of Chrysotile and Halloysite, Proceedings National Conference on Clays and Clay Minerals, VI, Berkeley, 1957 pages 237-248; and G. Brown, The X-Ray Identification and Crystal Structures of Clay Minerals, Mineralogical Society (Clay Minerals Group), London, 1961, pages 68-77.
Natural halloysite has been used heretofore in the petroleum art as a catalytic cracking catalyst. Unfortunately, naturally-occurring halloysite contains various metals, such as iron, which are detrimental to its effectiveness as a hydrocarbon conversion catalyst. It has been found, therefore, necessary to subject the naturally occurring halloysite to acid treatment in order to reduce the iron content and thereby increase its effectiveness as a hydrocarbon conversion catalyst. Unfortunately, acid treatment often does substantial damage to the crystalline structure of the halloysite which drastically limits its use as a catalyst in hydrocarbon conversion processes.